A typical interface from a fire alarm panel to an elevator controller may include multiple relays or relay IAMs (individually addressable modules) for initiating a variety of elevator control functions. These relays are separate devices that are usually bundled together at a location next to the elevator controller, typically within about three feet, as required by typical fire codes.
Problems can arise from current arrangements when personnel arrive to perform testing of the fire alarm equipment or the elevator controller. During such servicing it may be necessary to disconnect the fire alarm equipment from the elevator controller to ensure testing of one portion of the system does not adversely affect other portions. Currently, this is accomplished by physically disconnecting the fire alarm equipment wiring from the elevator controller wiring. As will be appreciated, however, once testing is completed it is possible for the service personnel to forget to reconnect the wiring, or to reconnect the wiring improperly. If this occurs on the elevator equipment side of the relays, no indication or notification of such a condition is provided to building personnel to alert them that an abnormal condition exists.
As such, if a subsequent condition occurs that requires elevator operation (e.g., a fire alarm condition that in normal cases would result in a recall of the elevator car to a predetermined floor), that operation may not occur, or it may occur in a manner that is undesired. In one extreme example, it could result in people in an elevator being delivered to the floor of a fire instead of away from it.
With current systems, testing of fire alarm panel and elevator control systems requires that fire panel and elevator control service personnel be present to ensure that all system functionalities are reset properly once testing is complete. In addition, while current fire alarm panel programming can provide a method for “bypassing” the operation for elevator control, such current bypass techniques prevent testing of the elevator control relays, which as will be appreciated, is less than desirable.
Thus, there is a need for an improved interface between fire alarm equipment and elevator controller that enables quick and easy logical disconnection of the two systems, and that also ensures proper system reconnection and operation subsequent to the completion of testing of either system. Such an interface should provide automatic alerts to enable building personnel to monitor the status of the logical disconnection. The interface also may provide a historical log of testing, including an indication of what entity initiated the disconnection (e.g., fire alarm personnel or elevator service personnel). In addition, the interface may also provide a log of other system status and/or operational information, as desired.